Love Story
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Birthday-fic, and Song-fic. They were friends from the start. From the first glare. Happy 21 b-day Sam!


**_Title: Love Story  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet **  
Disclaimer: **Nope_**_  
Pairings:_**_ Leon/Cloud_**_  
Rating: _**_M**  
Warnings: **__Yaoi, fluff, lime_

**_Summary: _****_Birthday-fic, and Song-fic. _**_They were friends from the start. From the first glare. Cloud and Leon.  
_

**Author's Note: **I wanted to post 'Third Wheel' on her exact birthday, but that never happened. So I wrote this, to post on her birthday for her. XD I really hope you like it, Sam!

Plus, I tried to keep this a secret, but I think she figured it out. XD

One more thing, I skipped out on a few lines of lyrics, so yeah, the song won't seem right, but I think it turned out fine.

Love Story by Taylor Swift

**

* * *

**

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

They were friends from the start. From the first glare. The way they both wanted that last swing on the playground. The _only _swing on the playground. When the blond ran for it, so did the brunette. The older one – Leon – ended up pushing Cloud on the ground when he got to it first, causing the other to let out a 'oof' as he fell to the floor, tears coming to his eyes. He looked up at the now-swinging bully. And when Leon looked down, he saw those big blue eyes streaming tears.

Feeling guilty, he got off the swing and helped the other up. "Here, you can have it…" His voice was mumbled and almost completely silent.

"Thanks!" Cloud's voice was chipper as he hopped on the creaky swing. "Can you push me?" He asked, his legs still too short to reach the ground. The brunette nodded and started to nudge Cloud, eventually using more strength.

**See the lights; see the party; the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello**

Years later, Cloud was at a costume party, here for his best friend. Said friend was currently on the other side of the room, not knowing that the blond was present. Cloud felt ridiculous in his seventeenth century costume, so looking down, he slid his finger around the rim of his cup that held pink lemonade.

His name was called from afar, and looking up as any responsive person would do; smiling slightly at seeing his confident friend make his way over to him in his costume that made him the center of attention. "Hey, Cloud! When did you get here?" He asked in an accent and bent slightly to press his lips to Cloud's pale hand. "And I love your outfit," His lips were still pressed against the thin limb, but his eyes were locked with those baby blues that had him entranced since they were six.

"You told me to wear it…" He looked down at his Victorian style dress and rubbed the back of his neck with one finger at the part where his straightened hair brushed against his skin.

"And I'm glad I did." Leon stood up straight, taking Cloud's drink from him and laying it on a table to pull the blond to the center of the room for a dance. Leon laid one hand on the blond's slim waist - that looked slimmer with the corset – and the other in Cloud's small hand. "Relax, love, you look beautiful…" He said as he started them in a romantic twirl once Cloud fell against him, pressing his plastic bosom to his muscular chest. "You actually went the whole nine yards?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted me to," Cloud said, blushing when he heard some jealous girls mutter. "But I don't think I should have, I don't think people are aware of the fact that I'm _not _a girl…"

"That's alright, _I _know you aren't." Leon reassured, leaning down to press his lips to his boyfriend's.

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'**

Cloud was laughing wildly in the safety of his home as Leon picked him up and spun him around, loving how the bottom of the dress swirled around them. Setting Cloud down, he kissed him softly once more before stepping away, keeping their hands together as he looked over his lover's wet outfit, soppy hair, and make-up that washed off in the rain.

"Beautiful." Was a whispered word that fell passed Leon's lips.

"What are you talking about? My hair's no longer straight, my make-up washed off, and I look _horrible_!"

"Why must you always put yourself down? I think you are absolutely stunning no matter what." And with that, he brought them into a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around the blond's wet waist.

"Cloud Strife!" The two lovers parted and put as much space in between them. "What the fuck are you doing? And why are you in a dress?" Cloud's father stormed towards them.

"Uhm, father, you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Cloud attempted at a change of subject.

"You!" The man yelled, ignoring his son's question. His voice startling Cloud and made him step backwards, tripping on the first stair. "Get out!" He stepped in between Cloud and Leon, glaring at the brunette with all his might. "Stay away!" His command was directed at both teenagers.

"No! You can't do that! Leon! Please, don't go!"

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run."**

Cloud jumped up, ignoring how heavy the dress felt when it was soaked. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pleading with the other to take him with him. "I can't, you have to stay, I'll be back, I promise." With those words, Leon left, turning back only once to whisper good-bye to the man that he loved but was never able to tell.

Cloud fell to a heap on the floor, his dress bunching up around him. He barely heard his father leave the room, muttering to himself about how Cloud was an 'utter disgrace to the family name.' He stared at the front door for hours, hoping that by some godforsaken chance, Leon would walk back through that door and take the blond into his arms. When none of that happened for more hours to come, he slowly trudged up to his bedroom, changing out of his now-dampened dress.

He fell onto his bed, dressed only in boxers and a shirt, feeling completely horrible. He turned his head as his phone started to vibrate. He was slightly surprised at how it still worked even after being in the chest of his costume and being out in the rain. He weakly picked it up and opened it, not bothering with the caller ID.

"Wha'?" His voice was hoarse from the hours of crying.

"Go to the garden at sunset." Leon's deep voice surprised him and caused him to shoot out of bed. But before he could ask any questions, his phone made a beeping noise that meant his boyfriend hung up.

"'Garden at sunset.' Got it." He tossed his phone on the bed and started to get ready, not caring that it was at least thirteen hours till it was time.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.**

His eyes were rimmed in silver eyeliner and his lips were glossy from having his tongue running over them nonstop. The blond's hand was tightly gripping a flashlight as he carefully walked through the garden, eyes looking for the brunette. He came to a small stream soon and kicked a rock into it, feeling lonely as he sat perched on a rock with the light off.

"Hey there, beautiful." Leon's voice ran over Cloud's skin, causing shivers to rack his body as he felt the other wrap his arms around him from behind. There was a moan that filled the air as lips and teeth caressed the flesh on the blond's neck. "Shh, we must keep quiet." With a nod, they pressed their lips together softly.

"Leon, I don't want you to go. I need you." More words were whispered as the younger one was maneuvered on the ground, his back laying on Leon's jacket. Clothes were stripped slowly and hands were always moving. Leon kissed Cloud's body with soft, gentle lips that caused him to let out quiet mewls of enjoyment mixed with pleasure.

All sounds were kept muted as Leon easily slid into his prepared lover at a slow pace. Cloud's hands and legs were wrapped around the tan skinned brunette as the other buried his face in his neck in an attempt to stay quiet. The thrusting was slow and deliberate, Cloud's enjoyable moans all that mattered to Leon, that and the blond's pleasure of course. No more words were coherent, only the name of the other and the muttered, 'I love you' from Leon as he climaxed and fell against the blond who had let out a silent scream and didn't hear Leon's words.

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run."**

Cloud clung to Leon as long as he could, even in sleep he wouldn't let up on his hold. But moments before sunrise, he did. Leon coaxed him to let go, promising to return when he can. Cloud's eyes were pouring tears as he walked back to the side of the house, climbing up the trellis to his room where he immediately passed out on his bed.

Hours later when everyone else in the house began to stir, Cloud was forced to wake and start to get ready for a church that would shun him if they knew about his sexuality. Sitting there the sermon was one thing, but going into the back where boys around his age were taught more in depth about whatever the sermon was about. Any other Sunday, it was something Cloud could deal with, but no, just this particular one had to bee about homosexuality. Of course, God didn't hate him enough as it was.

The other teens around him cringed in more than disgust as Cloud shut everything out at how they were describing how wrong and horrible it was for to men to consummate their love for one another.

Cloud disagreed. Just last night, with Leon, he had 'consummated' his love for him. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't horrible. It was beautiful and perfect and just overall wonderful.

Not being able to take it anymore, he excused himself; saying he needed to use the bathroom.

**This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.**

Once there, he called his brunette lover. _"Hey, baby."_ Leon's greeting was.

"Leon! They say it's wrong! It can't be wrong though. It's not gross and whatnot. Being with you isn't painful and I _shouldn't _have to hide from you. Why do they say those things?" Cloud's voice was frantic, but hushed as he slid down the wall of the one stall bathroom.

_"What are you talking about? Your church?"_ Leon asked, remembering that the blond was there.

"Yeah…this week is all about how 'Homosexuality is Wrong!' But it's not! We're not wrong in being with each other, right?" His eyes started to water at the thought that being with Leon was everything but right.

_"No, being together isn't. Now, ignore whatever those bastards say and remember last night. Last night was and always will be the best night of my life. Be sure to remember that, and once you're old enough, we will tell _everyone _that we're together and in love. Got it?" _Cloud nodded his head, only voicing it when he knew his voice wouldn't break with hysteria.

They said their goodbyes and Cloud wiped his tears, washing his face before going out and sitting through the class with a glimmer of hope showing through his eyes at the fact that none of this mattered and would be forgotten once he was reunited with his lover.

**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading**

Weeks went by, school was out and it was only days before his eighteenth birthday. He had yet to see Leon since that night in his garden. But at least twice a day, for hours, they would be on the phone. Sometimes they would talk about everything, other times they were completely silent; just knowing that the other was there was good enough for them.

The next day, though, Leon wouldn't talk at all, only making agreement noises in whatever Cloud was saying. "Leon? Are you tired or sick?" Cloud said, his voice dropping in volume.

"Uh uh." Cloud sighed and knew that it was inevitable.

"I mean of me…"

"No! Cloud, baby, no! I love you too goddamned much to be tired of you!" Leon's tone was worried but confident as he finally told Cloud how he felt.

"You love me?" He chuckled slightly when Leon made a 'mhm' sound. "I love you, too, Leon." There was a sigh of contentment on the other side of the phone before they fell into a peaceful silence.

"Hey, meet me." Leon's voice was filled with excitement. As was Cloud's.

"Where? When?" Cloud sat up in bed and pulled on his pants.

"You're front door. Now." Cloud's eyes widened and he forgot the shirt as he dropped his phone on the bed and ran down the two flights of stairs.

"Leon!" Cloud couldn't resist jumping up into his arms, knocking the brunette back slightly.

"Hey, there."

**"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know."**

They both had wide smiles on their faces, Leon's hands dug deep in his pocket, reaching for that one thing that would bring so much joy to his younger lover. He let out a sigh of relief when he found it and pulled it out, keeping his palm closed.

"I missed you!" Cloud said as he bounced slightly, overjoyed.

"I missed you, too, baby." Leon sighed and thought, _'Now or never'_. Kneeling to the ground, he opened up his hand and let the gold band be shown. "Marry me?"

Cloud's mouth dropped as he immediately stopped bouncing. His hand covered his mouth in a gasp and he knew he was crying. "Yes." He whispered, afraid this moment would break with anything louder. And he collapsed into Leon's arms, kissing him with all his might.

"Let's get outta here." Leon's deep voice brought shivers to Cloud's voice as he left his house, not bothering with anything unimportant – which was anything besides Leon.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**


End file.
